A slave for love
by Dark Nothing
Summary: NaruSasu, One-shot, BDSM. Sasuke is Naruto's slave, and being the bad boy he is, he needs to be punished!


**Disclaimer: **Finally… Naruto's mine… What? Fantasizing? Me? …Oh, well, wouldn't surprise me.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, means Yaoi, means boy on boy action, means lemons. And it ain't the lovey-dovey kind. Actually, there's BDSM. Don't like, don't read.

**Giftfic for: **Aoi Yuki-Oniisan, again. Only this time, it's NaruSasu :3

Oh, and Yuki, you can practically consider your other gift done… as I will mine.

-.-.-.-

It was four p.m. as Naruto Uzumaki placed his handy on the glass coffee table in front of him, waiting for it to buzz and announce that his little raven slave had received and answered his message. Normally, he wouldn't send a message that read _Eight p.m., be on time, _at four p.m. already, four hours early.

No, normally he wouldn't. But he had to make sure that his slave had learned his lesson. While Sasuke was many things, like endurable, obedient and tolerable to pain, he wasn't very patient. That was a sad fact about his raven, a fact that Naruto was not willing to put up with. If Sasuke had learned and was right on time, he would reward him; he always rewarded his raven if he was good. But if he hadn't, well, then Sasuke was in for another punishment. While he liked his slaves eager and willing, he didn't like when they were too demanding, too rushed. It ruined all the fun.

The handy buzzed. Naruto picked it up, flipped it open and read what his slave had sent. _Yes, master. _

Naruto grinned evilly. While he could be very, very patient when needed, his raven was one of the most impatient men Naruto knew… But apparently, Naruto had succeeded in changing that fact, at least a little.

If there was one thing everybody knew about Sasuke Uchiha, it was that he was impatient. He never waited for anything, and if things didn't go as fast as he wanted, he made them go as fast as he wanted. Even if that required making people cry, scream or sob in despair. He had no problems with making children cry, kicking puppies or threatening little girls. He had no qualms about blackmailing, setting his brother on people or hurting the feelings of others. Unlike other people, Sasuke didn't smile. Most of the time, he scowled, glared or frowned. He was easily annoyed, easily bored, and easily insulted. To sum it up, Sasuke Uchiha was an asshole par excellence. Most people hated him, and he had no problem with that. He didn't like people either; he belittled them.

What no one knew was that he liked being dominated. No, he didn't like it; he loved it. Or, more specifically, he loved being dominated by his master.

He looked once again at the watch on his wrist, hoping that it was time already. It wasn't like him to anticipate something, but since he had received a message from his master earlier, he'd practically been sitting on the edge of his chair, piercing at his subordinates with a glare that could freeze an entire country in less than twenty seconds, just wanting them to go away so he could get up and leave for his attainment. Five minutes to six, dammit. He wouldn't have to leave for at least thirty minutes to be on time for his appointment without being more than twenty minutes early. Normally, he wouldn't have any problem with being early, but after the last time he'd been 'to eager', he'd decided that it wouldn't kill him to force himself to calm down and wait for the time to go by without rushing things.

_~Flashback~_

_Sasuke stood in front of a wooden door in an expensive apartment complex situated in the 'better' part of the city. As he raised his fist to knock on the door – he wasn't allowed to use the doorbell – he thought about what would await him behind it. He shuddered slightly at the memories. His master always knew how far he could go with him, never overdid things and at the same time, expanded Sasuke's personal comfort limit, tested it out every time. _

_This was also the reason why Sasuke was wearing a maid uniform right now. As his master had first shown it to him, he'd nearly leapt up and torn it apart, but had refrained from such drastical measures. Instead, he'd said he wouldn't wear it and hoped his master wouldn't force him. He hadn't. But last week, after he'd ravished Sasuke while the latter was bound and gagged, he'd given it to him, telling him that he would wear it. He hadn't asked him to wear it, he'd demanded it. At first, Sasuke had been repelled by the mere thought of wearing a maid uniform, such a short and slutty one at that. But after he tried it on, complete with white stockings and a white pinny – he hadn't worn the collar belonging to the outfit, but a black dog collar instead – he'd seen why Naruto wanted to see him in it. The reflection of his porcelain white legs in the mirror went on for miles and disappeared under the mid-thigh cut laced hem of the black skirt. As he swayed his hips a little, the skirt lifted a bit and showed off more of his thigh – if he wanted to provocate his master, he would only have to saunter lightly. The sailor top had a square neckline, and the collar accentuated his sharp collarbones and lithe neck. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he found it exciting to dress up for his master like this; and besides, he kind of looked attractive in the costume. He blushed a little as he thought that. Naruto always knew what to do to him to get him to loosen up and get hot for his master._

"_You are twenty minutes early, slave" The husky yet distanced voice snapped the raven out of his musings as he let his hungry eyes trail over his master's muscular, perfect body up to his face. Naruto smirked at Sasuke predatorily, his eyes unfathomable as he looked him up and down. Sasuke could feel the blush creeping up his formerly white cheeks and fought to keep the shiver wanting to run down his spine at bay, succeeding partially – his legs trembled slightly as he lowered his gaze and bowed his head as a sign of submission. He heard his master move and peeked up discreetly, discovering his master had left his spot leaning against the doorframe, and returned into his apartment, leaving the door open for his slave to follow. _

**(Okay, last warning. There will be sex**_. _**There will be master-slave BDSM sex, so if you don't like it, don't read it and leave now.)**

_Sasuke padded into the apartment silently, the unisex pair of boots he was wearing making nearly no noise on the light wooden ground he was walking on. He closed the door behind him, locked it, turned and saw Naruto walking into their 'playtime-room'. He shivered with anticipation. Most of the time, he would be punished when he was lead into that room. He tried to figure out what he'd done wrong to make his master upset with him, but couldn't figure anything out. He was wearing the required costume, the black dog collar that read 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki – if found, don't touch' and even the panties belonging to the costume. His master had promised to reward him if he behaved well; so why were they heading to the room Sasuke always received his punishments in? He didn't need to glance up to make sure he didn't run into something; he'd made his way to this particular soundproof room in his master's apartment often enough to find the way sleeping. _

_He entered the dimly lit room expectantly, curious what his master planned to do with him. _

"_Take off your coat" A cool chill ran down Sasuke's form. His master's voice was hoarse, promising dark pleasure and sinful acts, every word a lesson in seduction. He knew what that voice meant. It meant that he wouldn't leave this place without a very aching body, and he was all for that. He licked his lips and slipped from the heavy black coat, the cold air sensitizing his lean body, leaving it covered in goosebumps. The coat fell onto the floor with a soft rustle, a crumpled black mass to the pale raven's feet. Sasuke kept his head lowered and concentrated on relaxing his muscles, feeling the air shifting behind him, the warmth of another body close to his, but not close enough to provide skin-to-skin contact. His master was circling him, surveying him. Sasuke nearly fidgeted under the pressure of those beautiful, cold blue eyes he couldn't see, only feel, but forced himself to take slow, steadying breaths, willing himself to restrain from moving in any way if he was not commanded to. _

"_Bend over the whipping post" At his master's command, Sasuke took a few steps forward to the centre of the room, where said whipping rack stood proudly, providing straps on all four legs and two on its surface, one to tie in his hip, the other to prevent the bound from lifting their chest off it. _

_The sight alone aroused him to no end. _

_After Sasuke bent over the rack, Naruto secured his ankles and his wrists, but left his chest and hips unbound. Either way, he was completely exposed to his master's gaze, the panties he wore not really hiding anything, rather showing his pale and firm ass, his milky white thighs and the sensitive small of his back. Sasuke felt himself getting painfully hard and excited by the virtue of this new, extraditing position. It wasn't like he'd never been in this emplacement before, but somehow, this time felt different than the other two times, more dangerous, more pleasurable. The last times, the raven hadn't had any chance to move at all, but now, he could wriggle, arch or writhe if he wanted to; of course, his master could always add the other bindings if he wished, but Sasuke doubted that he would do it. He had a feeling that he intended something very interesting, and most likely very hot with leaving Sasuke a little bit of freedom. Before Sasuke could mentally question his master's intentions any further, Naruto bent down until their eyes were at the same level. His breathing fanned over his heated face, cooling it for a moment as his nostrils were attacked by the scent of limes and peppermint, and something that he always associated with salt, though he didn't know of what exactly it reminded him. If his master would only kiss him, he was sure he would figure it out then. But kissing, like whispering sweet endearments, was something they never participated in. Kissing was something only lovers did._

"_I know that I promised you a reward. And I had everything prepared for giving it to you, too. But, while I like eagerness in a slave, I am not very fond of slaves without the ability to endure waiting. You see, Sasuke, before I can reward you, I will have to teach you a little bit about patience." Those incredible, ocean blue eyes showed a mix between calm purposefulness and distanced concern, like they always did. It reassured Sasuke every single time that he had nothing to be afraid of, that his master would not cross the thin line between pleasuring pain and violent abuse. It made him give Naruto the answer he usually gave to his demands. _

"_Yes, master" _

_Naruto nodded, seemingly pleased with Sasuke's willingness and got up to retrieve some objects from a black cupboard. What exactly he hold the raven couldn't see since the cupboard was behind him right next to the closed door. Sasuke figured Naruto must've closed it, since he forgot to do so, too zealous to get to the main event to care about it. He swallowed. He really should remember such things!_

_Naruto deposited the things he'd gotten on a low stacker next to Sasuke's ass and let his eyes graze the pale globes slowly, the short maid dress he was wearing doing a poor job at keeping Naruto from enjoying his viewing pleasure. The raven squirmed at bit, seemingly uncomfortable with his master's continued staring, not used to him going slow. Naruto smirked. He would show his little raven slave just how patient he could be. _

"_Close your eyes, Sasuke" Once again, Sasuke willingly obeyed his master's order, giving up a bit more control with allowing Naruto to put a silken blindfold over his equally coal eyes, making him even more aware of his lack of knowledge about the things his master would use on him. He'd said he would teach him about patience, hadn't he? Oh, the possibilities…_

"_You are not allowed to have an orgasm until I say otherwise, understood?" The bound boy nodded, not really trusting his voice to sound steady and unwavering as usual. He was sure that if he talked now, he would sound breathless, needy…weak. A sharp pain, combined with the peal of his master's hand colliding with his left ass cheek made him give a long, sensual moan that was followed by a "I understood, master", indeed whispered in a helpless, indigent tone. Naruto didn't answer, instead, he felt a moist, hot tongue on his waiting entrance, teasing its crinkled edges, following a way that only his master knew of, a way only his master could see. Sasuke moaned, his hips jerking backwards to meet the feel of that insanely pleasant reed tickling him in all the right ways. He felt his member twitch violently and faintly wondered why he was so sensitive to those touches, and then he couldn't think anymore. His master pressed the bound boy's rear down hard, so that his cock was pressed mercilessly, deliciously against the formerly cool surface of the rack. It was warm from the hotness that was rolling off his body, along with salty sweat that piled up in the gentle coulee of the small of his back. His master's tongue left Sasuke's rectum to trace up his crack, finding its way to the little puddle of sweat that had gathered there, lapping it up hungrily, sucking at the now clean spot languidly. The raven cried out and arched his back, once again trying to push back against that source of pleasure and once again, was denied. He growled in annoyance and felt his master's light smile against his pale globes._

"_Patience, Sasuke" With that, his master pressed the tip of his tongue hard inside the now writhing raven, pulled it out, licked around his entrance, teased the sensitive nerves there, but never went deeper than a shallow flat lick against his hole. Then, he sucked at his slaves pucker hard, withdrew, and started again. The raven felt the rush of an overwhelming orgasm coming to him, flowing through his body almost drowsily, he could feel it build up slowly, yet so fast he almost didn't see it coming. Sasuke grit his teeth, concentrating hard on staving off his orgasm, clenching the muscles in his ass in an effort he personally deemed fruitless in any event. If his master kept stimulating him like that, he would never be able to hold himself back like he was doing now. He knew his master was going easy on him, he wasn't jerking him off, and he was incredibly grateful for it._

"_Good boy" The breathy whisper was accompanied by a hard suck at his overly sensitive perineum and a fast, hard jerk on his throbbing erection. And Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore._

_He screamed while a white, blinding light exploded before his retinas and covered his formerly non-existent field of vision with little stars and dancing miniature Uchiha fans. He felt the ecstasy of his release bursting in every cell of his overstimulated, overheated body which had went from rigid stiffness over convulsed shaking to slack feebleness in mere seconds, leaving him panting and gasping for air while he slowly came down from his sexual high._

_His sight turned from blurred splashes of colour and shadows back to darkness, just like the sensation of an unrivalled state of euphoria smoothed down to a pleasant tingling in his dick and a hard shudder whenever his master's breaths hit his abused entrance._

"_Did I allow you to cum?" Sasuke froze, his slowed down in-taking of air becoming erratic again at the threat in his master's voice. Before any more damage could be done the raven needed to fix as much of his screw up as possible. "No, you didn't, master." To simply answer his master's question currently was his safest bet. Not that it mattered to much should he try and talk his way out of this situation or just end the session – what he would never do – he knew that his master would punish him for disobeying direct orders, especially since his task had only been to keep himself from orgasm, and his master hadn't touched his prostate once, nor had he used a vibrator or even as much as actually penetrated him. He'd only teased him. And yet, Sasuke had been unable to stave himself off, to wait for something that he knew would be ten times better than the licks and sucks his master had given him. Sasuke whimpered softly. The punishment would be hard, he could see it now. He might not even get a second release. He groaned in despair as he felt Naruto move away from him, most likely going to the cupboard again; only this time, the things he would bring up wouldn't be too pleasant. Of course, the pale raven enjoyed pain to a certain extent very much, got turned on by it, but somehow he had a feeling that his master would try something he had never used before. To be honest, he had seen it coming. The Uchiha had a violent temper, often demanded things in a manner no good slave would ever dare thinking of, was never one to be patient, but at the same time, needed control to be taken off of his shoulders so badly, he was willing to beg for it. Then again, he never begged until Naruto made him; it sort of wasn't in his nature. But when he begged, he begged in earnest. _

"_Master, please"-his voice was barely a whisper-"please forgive me. I won't disappoint you again," he forced himself to not sound like a whimpering scaredy-cat and failed miserably. He knew he sounded pitiful, no rueful, and realized that their little games had never went far enough to make him feel like this. Like…his master could go too far._

"_No, Sasuke. You disappointed me one too many times. You crossed one too many lines. Apparently, I was too remiss with you. I forgave you too easily." He heard a sharp, whizzing noise, and felt something slice through the air surrounding them. Sasuke paled._

"_M-master, please-"He was interrupted once again by a lively pain that sliced through his system, shaking every single sated nerve rudely awake, leaving him groaning and rumbling the ache of a sudden soreness at his rear, that was immediately followed by a warm and somehow burning tingle. Only this time, it wasn't a hand that caused this sentiment; the pain had exploded all over his ass, on different places all at once, and had definitely left more and deeper marks than just a palm and fingers ever could. No, this pain had been more intense, sharper and had taken a bit of time to fully bloom; though it faded quickly, he felt a warm fluid slowly running down his ass and stopping at the junction of his thighs and butt._

_What, just what, could feel so nasty but good at the same time? What could hit him so often, but concurrently only took one swing? What could knock him out of the warmth of pleasure and thrill him into it simultaneously like this? _

_As if he'd voiced his questions, his master answered. "Do you remember the last time we talked about things you were willing to consider using during a punishment? I showed you a set of whips, one of them was a breaded leather whip, one of the softer ones I possess. It's made of soft leather and it has four thongs, and when it hits you it only inflicts a shallow, pleasurable pain. But, you see the reason I choose this one isn't because of those characteristics; it's because the marks it imposes stay for a long time, if used properly. You know what that means, right?" Damn. It was a perfect punishment; his master obviously wanted to make him remember to let go of his temper, and what would be more suitable than marking his ass so efficiently that he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days, let alone sit? The raven swallowed; he needed to answer his master. _

"_Yes master." Naruto sighed quietly. He never got anything more as an answer than 'Yes', 'No' or 'please'. It was like the pale boy was afraid to say something wrong, to make a mistake. Naruto shook his head. His slave was blatantly afraid of him doing too much when provoked; but there was no chance that he would ever abuse the raven in such a way. The main reason so many slaves wanted to stick with him was simply that he knew were their borders were. He didn't cross them, he tested them out; he showed his slaves what they were capable of enduring. Naruto knew Sasuke's limits, and he knew that he would gain an amazing pleasure out of being whipped. The only reason he hadn't done this before was because Sasuke was scared – not that he would ever word it that way – that he would take things too far, that he would push him over what was bearable for him. He wouldn't. "You will get twenty hidings, ten on the left, and ten on the right. After every whiplash, I will pause three seconds so you can tell me how many times I struck you. If you leave one out, I'll start anew. Understood?"_

_Sasuke's "Yes" was nearly whimpered. At his master's words, his cock had begun to harden again, and now, he was painfully erect and more than ready to receive his punishment. Even though he was not really into being whipped – not yet anyway, he'd never been whipped before – he just knew this was something he could attain the peak of lust with; something he could really enjoy. He pushed his ass up, supporting his weight with his chest and waited for Naruto to begin._

_~Flashback end~_

Sasuke gritted his teeth harshly to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds, glaring murder at his employees. He noticed them paling and leaned back in his chair, an evil smirk on his face.

"Out" And as if their chairs were on fire they leapt up, bowed deeply but hastily and nearly ran out of the large office. One of the idiots thankfully had the presence of mind to close the door soundless behind him, so Sasuke checked his clock again… and jumped up. It was a quarter to seven! If he didn't hurry, he'd be too late.

Once again, he stood in the middle of his master's apartment, his night black hair dishevelled and his cheeks tinted a light pink due to his dash up the stairs. He could've used the elevator, but he'd been afraid that it wouldn't be fast enough and thus had decided that a little training couldn't do any harm to his leg muscles, but judging from the way they were burning they needed more education.

"Today, you've been right on time, Sasuke" Sasuke smirked; of course he was. He didn't ever make the same mistake twice.

He bowed his head submissively, peeking up through his lashes only to discover that his master wasn't in his field of view anymore.

"So," sharp teeth nipped at his unsuspecting earlobe, "I'm going to reward you." Naruto pressed his groin firmly against Sasuke's rear, grinding slowly while he started to suck kisses into his skin, just hard enough to leave a very faint mark, one that would fade within minutes. Sasuke titled his head to the side to grant easier access, a low moan forming in the back of his throat. His own cock responded enthusiastically to the erection at his ass, raising itself to attention since the raven had started to haul back against Naruto, not one to be stopped by the strong hands on his hips. His master bit the sensitive junction of neck and shoulder harshly, a wordless warning to not push his luck. With a shiver, Sasuke went rigid, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. The hands on his hips began to wander, raking out his abdominals, skittering across his chest before darting down to Sasuke's covered manhood. He started to rub the rough fabric over the excitable hard-on Sasuke was sporting, never stopping the humping against his ass. The pale raven bit back a whimper as his master began to suck on his earlobe and at the same time tweaked one of his nipples gently, just using enough pressure to excite him even more. Rock hard, quivering and panting from pleasure, Sasuke stood there and fought to keep himself standing, his knees shaking with the effort. Naruto's hot breath at his ear didn't help at all with his attempt to control his reactions to his master's movements – it made things more difficult for him… for him and his needs.

"Strip" In but a moment, Sasuke had gotten rid of all his clothes, throwing them everywhere, not bothering to plait them whatsoever, and turned around to stand before his master, naked as the day he was born, covered in a thin sheet of sweat, noting pleased that his master was as hot and excited for him as he himself was for Naruto.

"Cross your hands on your back, Sasuke" Sasuke's eyes never left his master's, as he obeyed, the azure blue picturing crystal clear what their owner intended to do with him. A pleasant jolt of awareness passed through his body, increasing his arousal even more while giving him chills of danger at the same time. He knew his master wouldn't punish him, he had no reason to and they weren't even in the right location for a proper punishment. Naruto bent down and picked up Sasuke's black scarf. Stepping close to its proprietor, he snaked his arms around the raven's middle and secured the crossed wrists with it, tying them together hard enough so that Sasuke definitely would be unable to get free without help. Before Sasuke could react to the predictable action, his master had gracefully slid down to his knees and taken the bound man's hard leaking member into his hot wet mouth.

A helpless cry of pleasure was forced out of him, Naruto's hands behind his knees being the only thing that kept him standing, while he bobbed his head up and down, taking Sasuke's cock further and further down his throat humming around it as he hollowed his cheeks to suck on it time and again, to distract the raven from the fact that one of his hands retreated and started to massage the raven's balls.

A particular strong vibration accompanied by the sensation of being swallowed had Sasuke thrusting his hips up and coming violently into the blonde's mouth, a guttural cry slipping from his gasping lips.

Not even bothering to scald his slave for coming without as much as a warning to him, Naruto swallowed once more, drinking down Sasuke's cum while letting him ride out his orgasm into his mouth. Once he was finished, a hot and panting mess once more, Naruto got up, turned the still convulsing dark eyed man around and took off his own garments calmly, enjoying the jerky movements of Sasuke's back muscles, his eyes wandering lower to examine the pale and firm globes that were separated by a secretive cleft, the entrance to his raven's body hidden so slyly between it.

Sasuke felt his master's fingers at his entrance, felt the cold lube being massaged into it with one digit, which was soon joined by two others. He forced himself to relax, to accept those knowing fingers, which soon found his sweet spot, stroking it repeatedly until Sasuke was about to orgasm again. As if sensing this, the fingers withdrew, and before Sasuke had a chance to miss them, to mourn them, his master's long, thick, hot hard cock thrust into him, the head stabbing his prostate almost roughly.

The raven moaned and he mewled as a tan hand began to stroke him in time with the urgent, hard, deep thrusts his master did, giving him a feeling of mindlessness. Sasuke twisted his hands, tried to free them, wanting nothing more than to sink them deep into the unruly blond hair of his master to pull him down with it in order to kiss him, wanting to taste himself and Naruto as he comes.

"Come for me, Sasuke" With a long, sensuous moan Sasuke came, unable to do anything but submit to Naruto.

"Please…" He knew he wasn't supposed to want more than a master-slave relationship with Naruto. But he couldn't help himself. "Please, kiss me… Naruto" His whisper was muted and dark, full of hope but strangled with the despair of the knowledge that he'd most likely just fucked up the entire thing. But then, warm, soft, chapped lips settled on his, teasing his own like the wings of a butterfly.

Naruto didn't ravish his mouth like he'd always imagined him to. He kissed him almost… lovingly.

-.-.-.-

I hope you liked it!

A big, heartfelt THANK YOU to Noleewut, who was amazing enough to beta-read this for me :3

Drop by a review? Please?

~Dark


End file.
